Secret Life of Kikyo Higurashi
by Bigg-A-Poppski
Summary: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I got this idea from the secret life of an American teenager: and instead of that it's called: Secret Life of Kikyo Higurashi.**

**Summery: Kikyo is 16 and has had sex with a guy she hardly even talks too. Now she is having a baby at the age of 16! And the guy that got her pregnant is …the only Naraku……..who is only 18 and is a senior at her school. How can Kikyo go through 9 months with the another life in the making. IDK read to find out!**

**Chapter 1: Throwing up!! First sign**

It was 10:30pm at night…Kikyo came in her dark house very quietly……"hello, is anyone here!" It was silent in her house. Kikyo had just gotten back from a party that one of her classmates where having for his 18th birthday. Some night she had, tonight was the night kikyo could never forget. The guy that her friends dislike.

-sigh-…." What the Fuck did I do,I just screwed up myself,big time" She walk in put her bags up and took of her shoes. Kikyo was wearing a black shirt with colorful pretty words that said: Ur Ugly ,And That's Funny!, with a pair of black skinny jeans. She had beautiful long hair with brown chocolate lookin eyes.

"Calm down kikyo, it's just a dream……yea yea that's right…..u and Naraku didn't have sex at his own birthday party"

"it was a mistake and everybody makes mistakes…..maybe tea and cookies ,with an extra bag of chips help" she turn on the lights in her kitchen and was about to make some cookies and tea before she went to sleep.

"Cmon I mean, kikyo you're a good girl, and good girls don't have sex at 16, itz against the code of goody good girls". Kikyo said eating her sugar cookies and drinking her soo n as she was in deep thought she heard soft foot steps come from down stairs. It was a girl that looked almost like her but she had long blue wavy hair, with dark colored eyes **( I forgot all about Kagome's features)**. Her name was Kagome she was wearing short blue shorts and and a yellow formfitting tank. As soon as she came in the kitchen to see what she heard , she half way startled Kikyo.

They both screamed in usion.

" Dang Kagome … you sorta startled me, I thought you came to the party. We both were invited you do know that right?"

Kikyo said bending down to clean up her mess and going to the sink.

" Yeah, I just wasn't in the mood, because after cheer practice I was sorta sore…so yea" Kagome said walking up to her while sitting on top of the counter.

" O, that's right, well im happy that they canceled valley ball practice today….they moved me all the way to the back…because I hit too hard"

" They moved me up as a flyer, and it is soooo scary….but anyway. How was the party?" Kikyo immediately stopped the sink and turned to look at Kagome. Her palmsand head were sweaty, Kikyo knew she couldn't tell she just had sex with Naraku , the guy that was drunk and started was in a way attractive , but evil ,selfish, dirty , and deceiving , and if he would have gotten her pregnant that would cause her to break down. I mean cmon she is 16!

" Ummm… the …party…was ummm..greatfantasticnothingiveverbenntooawsome!" Kikyo rushed while trying to make it to the stairs to go up to her room , then nosy Kagome stopped her.

" WAIT!....Kikyo…u didn't happen to drink anything ….did you?"

"_YES she doesn't suspect a thing AWESOME…."_

"Ugh….you caught me..but I was really thirsty and that's all they had there was beer and alcohol..stuff " . Kikyo lied coming towards her twin sister.

" Kikyo do you ever learn anything in health class!....shame.." Kagome said

With that Kagome went upstairs shaking her head .

" Okay all I gotta do is take a pregnancy test…..i mean there is no way that me Kikyo Higurasha is pregnant. I mean I vowed no sex til marriage". She went up stairs in her dark pink emo punk lookin room and sat on the bed taking one deep breath and taking off her shoes. As soon as she did all of this one of her friends from school called her. Kikyo picked up her phone and saw the name Heidi come up on the screen she picked it up.

" Hello"

"Hey kikyo how was the party?"

"Interesting and fun". Kikyo said laying down.

"So I was wondering since I have nothing to do on Saturday…u wanna come to the pool and have some fun…???"

"Sure, Y not….and Heidi"

"Yes.."

"If I were to u know..just **BAM**….myself at a party would u slap me???" kikyo said with a slight blush.

"Bam….wat do u mean by ba-…..Kikyo??"

"Yes??" Kikyo said bashfully

"Did u have sex at that party!?"

"………"

" KIKYO!"

"ummmmm maybe" she said bashfully again.

"WHAT" Heidi started to curse at kikyo in french. Kikyo was winceing at the pitching of her voice.

"KIKYO WE SPEAK TOMARRO AT THE POOL 12 pm SHARP….GOODNITE!!!"

"Kikyo was shocked and just went to sleep thinking about how great the experience was and how terribly bad it was as well.

**NEXT MORNING AT 11AM………**

Kikyo got up with a major head ache and a fever, she felt dizzy and she was sensitive to light and sound. She got up out the bed very slowly. Kikyo walked down the hall of her house passing Kagomes room to find kagome is up already.

"Hey kagome"

"Buenos Dias, chica" Kagome said walking over towards her in her purple shirt with gray sweats ( her pajamas).

"Yeah ummm. Got any aspirins???" Kikyo asked with her eyes nearly open and leaning on the kagome's bedroom door.

"Let me guess….hangover". Kikyo nodded her head.

Kagome snatched a bottle of Advil and handed to kagome"

"Thanks" Kikyo said.

"No probs…and no more drinking for you" Kagome said while joking.

"Whatever, and kagome if anything were to happen to me would u take care of me???"

Kagome had no idea what she was talking about , but she answered any way.

" Ummm…sure?...okay" kagome said with a confusing look on her face.

"Thanks" Kikyo said while leaving a confused kagome standing at her bedroom door.

Kikyo rushed trying to get to meet Heidi on time. She took a shower brushed her hair and teath. She put on a black and white strapped bikini .And over top that black shorts and a red spaghetti straped shirt, with red flip flops. She literally ran down stairs passed her dad, mom, little brother, and her granddad.

"Bye C ya!!" She said running past all of them pretty fast.

**10 MINIUTES BEFORE KIKYO GOT TO THE POOL……**

Heidi was just sitting on a beach chair lounging around with her big black sunglasses and her colorful bikini on with long bright brownish hair..she was an exchanged student from Australia . She was talking to her boyfriend…Hojo **(yes, and nope he is not a goody goody no 2 shoes)** he was soooo muscular with fine trunks on and brunette hair. He was sitting right next to her

" Hojo…what would u do if I was…."

" If u was what?????" hojo asked scooting up.

"Pregnant" Heidi said taking off her glasses.

" I don't know I would encourage you to get an abortion??" Hojo said

"Really…..you know I go against abortions don't u?"

"Why. You really have no business having sex at 16. Whatever happen to your vow saying , true love waits"

" I know that I'm just saying things can happen like a blast." She said snapping her fingers.

"You have better not have sex with any other dude but me!!"

"don't worry I'm way better at containing myself like that….i think. But you don't have to worry about me."

As soon as they started to talk some more, kikyo came running through the walk way waving hi to her other classmates: Sango and Ayame.

"Kikyo!...itz about time you finally got here!!" Heidi said while standing up and giving her a hug.

" I know I got a hang over from that party…head banging to much…" kikyo half way lied.

" You can get a hang over from head bang….since when the hell did that start?!" Hojo asked while giving her a hug while sitting down. Kikyo sat on the same chair as Heidi.

"Since last night…PARAMORE RULES!!!!" kikyo said making a rock sign with her left hand.

"yeah whatever….." Hojo said sitting back.

" Okay so about last night's conversation, Heidi started. Kikyo tell me the truth did u or did u not have ….. "cake" Heidi asked??

Kikyo looked at her like she was dumb, but she knew that she didn't want hojo to know so she went along with it.

"O yes. It looked very badly but tasted very good." And by this kikyo meant that, Naraku was a bad dude but it was awesome.

"Were you drunk at the time??" Heidi asked turning all the way around towards kikyo.

Hojo had no idea that they were talking about kikyo losing her virginity with naraku. He thought they were really talking about chocolate cake.

"I would rather not say..but yes." Kikyo say disappointment in her Australian friend eyes. " Okay. Heidi I admit I did have it with Naraku. We both was drunk and stupid." At this point Hojo was shocked and half way fell out of his chair.

" I'm so-so-so-so sorry Heidi. Tears were feeling up her eyes. It was a total mistake none of that should have happened!!" We just did it for 3 minutes and before I knew it I was naked in his bed, and I snuck out of the house."

" Did he use protection???" Heidi and Hojo asked.

"I doubt it". Kikyo said with her pink eyes and sweaty hands.

"Kikyo if you become pregnant what are you going to do, get an abo-" Heidi asked

"STOP!" Kikyo said kikyo.

" I really don't want to think about such cruelty things. I don't like killing an innocent child, especially when it's my child. But I will think of something, but not now. The hardest part is…..telling my family. They expect me to be their "little princess" who gets good grades and do well in school, and I hate it. For once I would love to tell them everything in my life, without them being shocked about it." As soon as kikyo turned her head back to her buddies, they were anime crying.

"That was so beautiful". Heidi and he bf exclaimed while wiping there faces off.

" You know what you really need??" Hojo asked

"A miracle." Kikyo asked before taking her shirt off to reveal her bikini top.

" ha, very funny, you need to take ur last swim before u get all "fat" and stuff" Hojo said taking off his shoes.

" Really, I mean there are a lot of cute guys in there….wait isn't that InuYasha, and his "Posy"???!" Kikyo asked getting all excited. No one knew that she had a major crush on InuYasha, the hottest guy in her school. They talked from time to time, but he is dating some streamer named Aiko . She was known as the most popular girl in school, just because she has the pretty long brunette hair, with teal hazel like eyes, and an in shape figure. Kikyo was turning red because InuYasha was so-so-so hot she was turning redder. **(Ps: In my school we have a team called the streamers or storm team….itz just a group of pep dancers…that is way better than the cheer squad….they just add more attitude into there routines. I use to be one. All but we don't cheer we just dance…it sucked…back to the story…LOL)**

"yeah….why should we care about him when he is dating the hottest girl in history." Hojo said. Heidi gave him a kick in the shin and an evil look.

"I love you more Heidi" Hojo said while holding his leg in pain, and with a guilty smile. Heidi rolled her eyes towards kikyo.

"So you wanna go in while itz steal a lot of dudes in there??" Heidi asked while getting up and taking of her sunglasses and flip flops.

"Sure" Kikyo said while Heidi grapped her hand. Hojo just sat there because Heidi is still pretty mad at him and he was talking to some other dudes. Kikyo took off her shorts and walked with Heidi towards the pool.

Kikyo and Heidi jump in the big pool with a whole bunch of people from there school.

**5 hours later………..**

Kikyo and Heidi were coming out the pool soaked up laughing, because they were playing a game with a whole bunch of other people from their school. Kikyo was blushing because her game partner was InuYasha . Heidi's partner was some hot dude that she knew.

"Wow….that was fun". Heidi said sitting on the side of the pool with her feet sticking in the water along with Kikyo.

" Yeah, are you sure that this isn't a party?" Kikyo asked turning her body towards her.

"Nope….tonight is some sort of teenage dance party, ages 13 to 18." Heidi said.

"Cool….so, how is your animal...I keep forgetting what it is called"

"You mean my fox, Bennie"

"Yeah the one you saved back in Australia. Since when did you become the next wild life saver, and I didn't know you could have wild animals as pets!!??" Kikyo said with a confusing face.

"Well my dad worked with wild and tamed animals, while my mom did beauty styling. So when I was 10 I was walking down in the park where my family was camping…I was looking for the dotty….Heidi saw the confusing look on kikyo's face.

"Kikyo in Australia we call things a little bit different than you people do here….dotty is the bathroom." Kikyo mouthed a big OOOOOOOO.

"Anyway like I was saying, I was looking for a place to use the bathroom, and while I was walking I cam across a cute orange and white fox. This was the size of my forearm; she looked like she was dying Poor thing looked so sad it made me cry. So I carried her back to the camp site and ever since then I have had a thing for taking care of wild animals…..and yes she has her shots."

"WOW interesting….you know what I'm thirsty , I am going o get a bottle of nice spring water." Kikyo said while getting up out of the water.

"Bring me back a bottle too love thank you" Heidi said in her Australian accent.

Kikyo walked casually over to the other side of the pool were all the "cool" people were. While she was walking she felt as if all guys were staring at her which they really were. Now she was getting excited because she saw InuYasha talking to Koga and Miroku over there. Kikyo was getting red and red because of her huge crush on InuYasha. As soon as she got close towards the cooler, she heard a sudden "Hey Kikyo!" Kikyo could have sworn that were the Heavens calling her name. Kikyo spun around quickly, she tried to open her mouth just to say "Hey what's up" but she couldn't. Her palms were getting stubby and sweaty and her temperature was getting high and high. As soon as she opened her mouth for words something besides words come out…

"BLANCAA!!!!" Kikyo bend down and vomited all over herself and InuYasha."

Everyone at the pool was staring at them even Heidi and Hojo saw it.

Koga and Miroku backed away slowly looking dumb founded. InuYasha looked disgusting. Heidi had to think fast. Heidi got up and literally zoomed over to the other side of the pool.

"O my gosh…Kikyo are you alright!!" Heidi asked while bending down to the poor Kikyo , who just embarrassed herself in front of the most sexiest guys in school…in front of everybody.

Kikyo was on the ground coughing up more and more chunks of stuff.

"_O my word I am pregnant!!!!!" Kikyo thought to herself._

Both Kikyo and Heidi got up and ran to the girls room, leaving poor InuYasha with vomit all over his sexy gorgeous body.

"Well don't just stand there get me a freakin towel!!!!!" InuYasha yelled while "I kissed a girl" was playing.

Koga threw him a SpongeBob towel.

"You are soooo freakin fruity you know that" Miroku said

" Really, like you should be talking." Koga said hitting him on the back of his head.

"I would ignore that comment , but my song is playing." Miroku added.

"Yeah you're a fruit ball"

"Shut up"

**Back in the girls bathroom…..**

"O my goodness I can't believe I did that to him" Kikyo said sitting on the counter of the girls bathroom crying and wiping the chunks off of her skinny pale thighs.

"It's okay Kikyo , it was a accident." Heidi said wiping Kikyo's face off with a wet cloth.

"NO IT'S NOT…HEIDI DON'T YOU SEE I'M FREAKING PREGNANT,I TOLD YOU!!. NOW I JUST HUMILIATED MYSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY IN THE SCHOOL!!!! THAT IS NOT OKAY!!!!." Kikyo cried loudly.

"shhhhhhhhhhhh, kikyo don't say that..you don't know if you are pregnant or not. It could have been nerves. Look I know you have a thing for InuYasha.

" Really –sniff- how"

"Because it is pretty obvious , and you stutter when you be lying about your feelings for him." Heidi said holding Kikyo's shoulders.

"Now here is what is going to happen. You are not going to let some stupid vomit stop you from having some fun. We are going to get our asses back out there and have some fun till midnight…is that clear!!!" Heidi said in a cocky attitude.

Kikyo was scared and said "Yes" Kikyo said immediately after she was alright and ready to go back out to the pool party. They were playing "Crank dat Soulja Boy".

"And besides they are playing our song."Heidi said while giving Kikyo a friendly hug.

They both cleared up and went out side to see everyone in a big group dancing to it. Kikyo and Heidi got in between Hojo and InuYasha and started to do the whole dance , that they only knew from start to finish.

All eyes were on them, cheering them on. Some guys threw 20 dollar bills for tease. After that dance some people were cheering them to do the chorography to damaged by danity kane. They didn't want to but, they was having a lot of fun now that all eyes were on them.

They did their damaged routine and then it was time to slow things down since it was like dark out side. So then for 1 whole hour he played 3 songs: Take you down, Heaven Sent, and One In a Million.

Kikyo was all alone she was sitting down by the pool drinking her water. Everybody had some dude or dudette to dance with but her. Coming to her surprise InuYasha was alone as well. He was approaching her she was trying to calm down. He sat pretty close to her and she liked it like that. **(I know I would)**

"So are you feeling better?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I was just sweating a lot from the heat" Kikyo lied.

"O so since we are like the only ones with nothing to do you wanna take a walk by the park??" InuYasha asked.

"Um-Um-Um"

"_say yes stupid!!!" _Kikyo thought to herself.

"UM, Sure why not"

They both got out of the pool and grabbed there towels , and wraped it around their waist.

They snuck out the back way and started their short walk.

Kikyo and InuYasha was walking pretty close, as if they were a couple.

"Isn't your girlfriend going to get pissed."

"Who, Aiko." Kikyo nodded her head.

"well im thinkingabout breaking up with her , it's been 7 months anyway.

"DAMN!!!" Kikyo said.

"I know , and I just realized I just like somebody else….and she is such a spoiled bitch anyways." InuYasha said shaking his head.

"hehe, yeah."

"So what about you?"

"Me, as in do I date?"

"yeah"

"O..ummm, let's put it this way: I have never been ; out with anybody ,kissed, or made out with anyone."

"But didn't you go out with bankostu in the 7th grade?" InuYasha asked.

"O yea, -sweatdrop-. It was just for 1 week and we never even kissed. We just held hands. Now we are just best friends."

"cool"

"Yea but um" InuYasha noticed Kikyo's face was turning red again.

"Kikyo are you feeling alright?" InuYasha asked with an eyebrow pop.

"Yes why?" Kikyo lied. Kikyo was getting the feeling of vomiting again.

"Cuz , you look like you are about to-"

"BLANCC!!!!" Kikyo bent over again and this time threw up on his and hers' feet. InuYasha bent down quickly along with Kikyo , who was coughing up chunks.

"WHOA!!" InuYasha said.

"OMG, INUYASHA I am soooo sorry. Kikyo said wiping her mouth with her black towel. She was crying then she just ran out of no were.

"KIKYO WAIT!!!!!" InuYasha tried to run after her but lost her.

**OKAY PPL I HOPE I MADE A LOT OF SINCE BECAUSE I DID ALL OF THIS IN A RUSH. AND READ ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES. AND IM SRRY FOR MY BAD USE OF GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. But HOPEFULLY U WILL LIKE IT CUZ I REALLY DO. AND IF SOME OF U HAS A MYSPACE U CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME THROUGH THAT. Okay Kikyo is now facing the signs of her pregnancy see what happens next...**

**And I'm going to have a lot of special guest like other anime characters from different anime's, that u can request ,like light yagami from DEATH NOTE, OR HIRO FROM GRAVITATION. SO YEAH PEACE OUT CUP SCOUT NEXT CHAPPY COMING UR WAY bye SEE YA'LL SOON.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

!NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got this idea from the secret life of an American teenager: and instead of that it's called: Secret Life of Kikyo Higurashi.

Summery: Kikyo is 16 and has had sex with a guy she hardly even talks too. Now she is having a baby at the age of 16! And the guy that got her pregnant is …the only Naraku……..who is only 18 and is a senior at her school. How can Kikyo go through 8 months with another life in the making? IDK read to find out!

Chapter 2: 2 weeks pregnant!!

The day after Kikyo had that big throw up mania, AND THREW UP ON HER CRUSH!!

She stayed home all day today, along with her sister and little brother, Sota. Today on this Sunday morning, Kikyo woke up with a fever and a morning sickness. She was in her SpongeBob square pants pajamas.

"O my gosh I can't believe I threw up on InuYasha…..twice." Kikyo thought t herself as she walked down stairs of her pretty house. She went into the kitchen to get water and some pills for her little stomach. She turned around towards the fridge and saw a note from her parents and grandpa.

Dear Kikyo, Kagome, and Sota:

We are not going to be back till 12 am, we have t take grandpa down to hospital in downtown Japan. There is 500 dollars in the cookie jar, and don't forget to pick up sota from karate at before u do that, take Chiyo and Botan (their little black Miniature Schnauzer and creamy white Shiba Inu) to the vet, to get pampered up and stuff. Sota has to go to his orthodontist appointment at 10am, and stop by 's house to drop of that chocolate cake I made for the lost of her uncle. And one last thing….NO…and I mean NO boys over at the house... See ya'll soon…Mom & Dad)

"Great…more work to do!" Kikyo whispered to herself.

"Kikyo!" Screamed a little 12 year old voice, from all the way upstairs. It was her brother Sota. He was wearing plaid pants, with a gray short sleeve shirt. He walked over towards Kikyo in the pretty kitchen.

"Yo were are mom and dad???" Sota asked while wiping his eyes. He just woke up.

"They are taking grandpa to the hospital in downtown Japan. Now me and Kagome have to take care of you and Chiyo and Botan till they get back."

"And when will they be back, exactly???"

"Late. Now go get ready for your orthodontist appointment , so you can get those nasty ass ugly braces of your cute wittle face." Kikyo said in a baby like teasing tone.

"Hey I'm still cute with or without the braces."

"Boy you wish. Now get ready before I will be forced to use force. And is Kagome up??" Kikyo asked while stopping in her tracks on the 2nd step and turning around.

"Nope. When I peaked in her room she was sleepy all wild and hanging out the bed, I thought she was drunk in her sleep." Sota said opening the fridge to get a sunny D.

"lol. Okay I'll be getting ready to take on today's "tasks"…" Kikyo said, with a sarcastic tone, and walking up to her room.

She pulled out her undergarments and a pair of navy blue pants, and a light blue shirt that said in white letters: Punk is my Middle name….wats yours?.

She ran down to the bathroom. Took care of her Hygiene and stuff, brushed her hair very neatly. Put on her cloths and went down stairs. Then she suddenly felt cramping in her stomach.

"Ouch that pill must have did a lot of stuff to my stomach…..or……….it's the sperm….nah" Kikyo thought.

When she got down stairs she was waiting for Sota. While waiting her ringtone went off (Paramores: Decode. I love that song) She looked at the caller Id and it was Heidi. Kikyo flipped up her LG White Chocolate™ phone, and greeted Heidi with a "Hello". "Hey Kikyo how is the fetus going???" "Um Heidi, I don't even know if I am knocked up yet….and I would hope I am not pregnant." Kikyo tried to whisper. "Well when people have sex, over 200 sperms are dropped into the females body, then most of them die except for 1 or 2….or maybe even 3!" Kikyo wanted to slap the hell out of Heidi for being such a smart-ass. "Kikyo you could be having twins!""You say it like it is a good thing. Heidi at my age people start calling 16 year old bad things when they are knocked up, Like: Whore, ho, slut, man stealing whore, Bitch. All of those mean things.I I'm am neither one of them.""Actually you did sleep with Kagura's ex- bf, and you know how much of a ho she is." Kikyo just nodded her head in agreement. "Rumor has it that she has slept with Naraku, Miroku, Bankostu, and Hitan. Now she is trying to get Sesshomaru and Hojo. And you know she is not going to get Hojo." "I know that's right. Isn't Sesshomaru InuYasha's older brother by 2 yrs???" "Yep. He is the big tall skinny senior." "Yea and speaking of tall and skinny. How did you and Hojo get together anyway? Because that has been on my mind ever since you two got together. And that was 1 month ago" "Well my friend , it all started when we was on that 11thgrade retreat. We were flirting so hard that people kept telling us that we should go together. So that night at the campfire we were sitting pretty close ,and I put my legs over his lap. Then after that we leaned in for that hot, passionate kiss, which you just had to see. Then he asked me out. SO now we go together…….1 month later." Heidi said. "WOW" Kikyo said amazed."Yeah I know….beautiful isn't it?. "Yes very. Ummm listen I got to go and take my brother to get his braces taken off. Talk to you later Shelly." "Okay bye Shelly." For some strange reason Heidi and Kikyo just started to call each other "shelly" ever since Heidi transferred from Australia. But they don't know why now. Kikyo hung up the phone as her brother was coming down the stairs. Kikyo grabbed her car keys and purse and she and Sota was out the door. At the orthodontists' office…… Kikyo and Sota walked into the office and signed in and sat down in the waiting area. They started to talk about Ben 10 for some strange reason. Kikyo loved to watch Cartoon network on Saturdays, she has always kept it a secret, but now it doesn't matter if it is a secret or not. Hey, you are never too old to watch cartoons. As they were talking someone came up to them and said to Kikyo: "Hey longtime no see."Kikyo looked up to only see the hot, sexy, muscular, tall, sometimes a ass, InuYasha. ikyo was trying so not to turn extra red and puke…..again. "O hey what's up?" Kikyo stood up and gave him a nice friendly hug. People in the office thought they were a couple, because InuYasha had both hands on her hips/waist, and they were hugging like a happy couple. (AW how cute). "Nothing much. I had to take my sister to come and get her braces tightened." InuYasha said while sitting down right beside her. Rin sat next to Sota. "Awww that is soooo cute" Kikyo said while folding her legs. "PSH Whatever. Rin gets the Invisible like braces." "Cool. I don't need braces , because my teeth are perfectly white and straight." Kikyo said while a smile showing her teeth. "Please my teeth are straighter then yours." "Boy keep dreamin.""Sota has to get his taken off…finally. He looks like a nasty ass nerd." InuYasha almost fell out of his seat laughing to death, but he was about to look like an ass in front of everyone. "Ha-ha very funny. So about what had happened last night, was you feeling alright?" InuYasha asked with a concern look on his face. "O……ummmm…..yes….I was just…hung over from Naraku's party….th…tha….that's…all" Kikyo stuttered. "O, I see. Look ummm Friday is the high school dance, and umm I was wondering if you would like to come with me?????" InuYasha asked with a hint of red on his cheeks. "You mean as a date. But what about A-" "Aiko, yeah umm I'm breaking up with her tomorrow at school." "O because she is a spoiled ass bi-atch" Kikyo said while turning her body towards InuYasha. Whom was slugging in his chair. "Yep, and she doesn't even care about me. She just wanted some of my money and my virginity." "Ouch" "Yeah I know. But going to the dance with you may make me feel a little bit better." InuYasha said while looking at her with cute puppy dog eyes. "Yeah sure I'll come" Kikyo said. They was in a position as if they was about to kiss. They looked at each other deeply, and then the person at the desk ruined the whole love affect calling "Higurashi". "O, ummm sorry. Ummm….yea…I got to...Go. Call me or text me, or MySpace me. Peace" "Ok same here." Kikyo and Sota quickly got up out of their seats and went to the back of the room to the orthodontist. Kikyo use to hate coming here to get her teeth checked out. It hurts and she use to cry a lot. While Sota was getting his top brace off in his mouth Kikyo was just sitting down watching him and texting InuYasha. But her and InuYasha was more than just talking they was flirting sending each other dirty/flirty text messages and everything. Just when Kikyo was having fun she had a very painful cramp in her stomach. She gripped her stomach and made wincing faces to the pain. "SHIT THIS HURTS SOOO BADLY…FUCK" Kikyo cursed towards herself. Then after awhile the pain was gone. InuYasha just sent her a text message saying: U kno u want me…don't lie! Kikyo text back: Boy in your dreams, if I would want you u would know : Ok whatever, well I gotta go babes rin is going in….see u in skul tomarro. I love u ( as a friend)Kikyo: Okay same here and yes I'll go to the dance with soon as Kikyo slid her phone down and she was sooo certain that she needed a pregnancy test right away. So she left the room Sota was in and she went down the hall to the drug store and looked for the pregnancy testing kit. Since Sota was going to be long. When Kikyo got inside of the drug store the two male clerks saw her go to the pregnancy aisle (Or whatever), and felt a little bit guilty for poor Kikyo. (I know I would). She searched for First Response. "Yes, found it". Kikyo took the box to the cashier. "Hey I know you." Kikyo said. "You do?!" The clerk looked at Kikyo like she was a crack head. "Yeah don't you go to Takashima high??" "Yes, I'm a 10th grader. The name is Ranma. And that is $24.00. "Here you go. And see you around." Kikyo said while walking of like a peppy person. Trying to hide the fact that there is a 50-50 chance that she is pregnant with Naraku's child. "Hopefully I won't be pregnant at 16. I just can't be. Now where is the ladies room??" Kikyo said to herself while she was walking down to the hallway. When she came across the ladies room, she went in and no one was inside. She went in the bathroom got the kit out and used it. She looked at the monitor on the test stick thingy and it said NO. Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes she was about to have a heart attack in the bathroom. Kikyo quickly got out her cell, while she was still on the toilet and text: Heidi I'm not pregnant, I just took that first response thingy and it said no. While Kikyo was putting her pants back on and putting the kit up , her phone vibrated Heidi just texted her back: Hold up, your not pregnant.!.......wait you used first response. Kikyo that should tell you when you are going to miss your period. My mom makes me takes pregnancy test like that, to see if me and Hojo are….you know…..but see when you are going to have or miss you period. Kikyo go scared for a little bit. She looked at it and it said 5 days. She didn't know what that meant. She text back: It says 5 days….what does that : Ummmm Kikyo I don't know how to tell you this but uh…..it means you are not going to have your period regularly. Whenever you had your last period…..that is going to be your last one for 8 whole months. You know u learn a lot from watching health channels. When Kikyo got the text back she was scared. She started to breathe harder and harder till she had a panic attack in the middle of the girls bathroom floor."2 WEEKS…..O my goodness I knew it…"**_ Okay short….yes I know…but I hope I made sense cuz like I said sometimes I never do when I am writing this stories. Okay thnx for the 4 reviews….and to Corrine-sama. Ummmm thanx for ur second review. And wow…..if I was Kikyo I would go out and kill that thing Naraku for knocking her up like this. Next chapter will be him and her talking and stuff. So thank you for reading …..sorry about my bad english skills…….Read and Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I got this idea from the secret life of an American teenager: and instead of that it's called: Secret Life of Kikyo Higurashi.**

**Summery: Kikyo is 16 and has had sex with a guy she hardly even talks too. Now she is having a baby at the age of 16! And the guy that got her pregnant is …the only Naraku……..who is only 18 and is a senior at her school. How can Kikyo go through 8 months with another life in the making? IDK read to find out!**

**Chapter 2: Naraku and Kikyo: The discussion.**

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ **After all of the excitement that happened yesterday Kikyo was happy that is was finally Monday all over again. But she still couldn't get that she may be 2 weeks pregnant or something like that. ** (I'm only 13 yrs old. have not been pregnant before and we haven't studied the stages in pregnancy all that well in health or Science class). **But everything was fine this morning all though…..Kagome did the rest of her chores while Kikyo was panicking in the orthodontists building.** **Instead of sickness when she woke up she had bad cramps. Kikyo slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Got all ready for school, wearing a pair of red straight legs pants ,with a black shirt with a red Japanese animated bunny that hugged her every curve. She had her hair blown out, with a pair of red studs. Not to forget she had both tips of her ear pierced. Kikyo was all ready for school now, to mention she is going to see her crush……InuYasha.** **As soon as she made up her bed and cleaned her room up, Kikyo heard a knock on the door; she opened it to find her twin kagome. Whom was welled dressed for school, come to a surprise kagome was wearing the exact same thing as Kikyo, instead kagome had on blue pants and black shirt and on hers was a blue animated happy cupcake.** "**Ok, being twins is one thing. But dressing alike on a Monday is scary." Kagome said while putting in her blue hoops.** "**You can say that again. Did you clean your room this time?" Kikyo said with caution.** "**Shit….Kikyo I forgot too. Its been messy since Friday,** (Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)** I totally forgot that. There is cloths everywhere , cloths hanging from the door and shoe pairings mixed up. I'm surprised I am matching today" Kagome complained. Kikyo just shook her head in shame.** "**Well looks like grandpa is going to be giving you the "Evil Spirit Lecture" he gave me. It was 2 hours long, like seriously. This is 2008 not the ****Sengoku period****…….anymore." ** "**He- he. Very funny now lets get the hella out of here before I get caught." Kagome said in a sarcastic-like way while dragging poor Kikyo. The walk to their school only took about 10 minutes they had to go through a tuff crowd.....well other kids from their school.** **Kikyo and Kagome's lockers were right next to each others. Kikyo's was neat n pretty, but kagome's…….no comment.** "**Kagome, when are you ever going to clean your locker out??" Kikyo asked while bending down to take out her books of her polka-dotted book bag.** "**ummmmmm……never…I guess. Unless I get a threat that it will be taken away, then that's when I will take some serious action." Kagome said while taking three books out her locker for her and Kikyo's first class….Pre-Calculus.** "**Yeah and when your locker gets taken away, I will be laughing my skinny ass off" Kikyo said while laughing. Kagome gasped with a grin on her face.** "**KIKYO, that was soooo not nice…..O my gosh I thought you had my back on this." By this time Kikyo was backing up on the lockers laughing really hard covering her face with her three books as well. While Kagome was tempting to hit her, while trying not to laugh.** "**I do but, you just gotta see the look on your face." Kikyo stopped for a while and mocked Kagome's dumb-founded facial expression. They both was turning red and laughing really hard but softly.** **People started to just continued to mind their business. Until everything got quiet , which meant all the preps, Goths, geeks/nerds, punks, emos , casuals, and preps had to make way for the popularity aka the rich girls: Aiko, Yumi, and Ayumi. Whom was wearing all black by the way, since they figured they was rich and all , and a popular group, they figured it would be "cool" to wear the same color. I mean they even had clothing days. Like: Mondays are black days, Tues: mini skirt day, wed: jeans with white short tight shirts day, Thurs: pink day, Fri: sparkling Friday. I don't know what the "clones" do on weekends. ** "**See do you see this Kikyo, just because Aiko's father is like some dude of a fashion company, does not mean that she is ALL that ok." Kagome explained.** "**Well her dad, does make some awesome jeans, but too expensive…. WAY more expensive than Baby Phat and South Pole." Kikyo said while leaning against the lockers , while Kagome had her hand rested on her hip.** **Aiko, their leader was wearing a****Beaded Bubble Hem Top**** with a black mini skirt and black stilettos. Yumi was wearing a lace overlay tube top and black mini skirt with black heels. Ayumi (Yumi's twin)was wearing a glittery tube top with black mini skirt with Richie platform plumps. They was walkig down the hall way as if they owned the school. **(Like how the 3 girls in Mean Girls were walking all slow in the hallways with their hair flying everywhere) **When they walked pass the guys, the dudes started whistling and saying stupid stuff. Kikyo and Kagome had pissed off looks on their faces and rolling their eyes while the "clones" passed them.** **As soon as that was over everyone went back to normal. Kikyo and Kagome made their way to Pre-calculus. As soon as they entered the door it was students everywhere sitting on top of desks, standing up talking. Kagome and Kikyo went their separate ways. Kagome went to sit with Ayame and Sango. Kikyo sat with Hojo and Heidi whom was sitting right next to each other flirting and showing affection.** "**What's up you two love birds?" Kikyo said sitting in a seat behind them and sitting up on her legs.** "**O nothing much." Heidi said getting up to give Kikyo a hug while she was still sitting down. Heidi was wearing a red lace trimmed camisole over top of a yellow short sleeved shirt and dark blue straight leg jeans and golden- like flats, her hair was in a loose curly like pony tail. Hojo was wearing a black shirt with jeans and air walks.** "**So Kikyo, any signs yet" Hojo asked turned around facing Kikyo.** "**YES a lot of signs: morning sickness, fast pulse in my neck, having a bigger appetite, temperature. O my gosh I think I'm "fat". Kikyo said while rubbing her fingers through her hair and resting her head in her right hand.** "**Awwwwww you want a hug to make it feel all better??" Hojo said in a baby like tone standing up stretching his arms out for a hug.** "**Yeah sure whatever". Kikyo got up wrapped her arms around his neck , while his arms was wrapped around her waist and they shared a friendly hug. That's when InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku came in the room and sat in the seats behind Kikyo and Hojo. **( Heidi was in the seat in front of Kikyo and Hojo right beside Heidi……………..of course) **As soon as they finished there hug they sat back down.** "**Hey Kikyo , my dad scored four tickets to Paramore concert and backstage paces. You want to go with me and Hojo?" Heidi asked** "**Sure my Valley ball game is over at 6:30. What time is the concert???"** "**It starts from 8pm to 12am. We won't be back home till 1:30 am."** "**Cool so who else is coming?" Kikyo asked.** "**Well since it's four tickets and three of us……I guess you can choose who to take with you."** "**Fine then ok. I'm not bringing Kagome because she doesn't even like Paramore. She likes Hey Monday better."** "**WHAT?!" Hojo and Heidi said silently in usion. Kikyo just looked shocked.** "**What she does. Because she was all like: "Hayley is trying too hard with the makeup, hair, and head banging". I was like screw you then." Kikyo said as she was sitting fully in her seat.** "**Wow" Heidi said.** "**Yeah I know right. But Kagome is hilarious though"** "**Don't forget stupid…..at times." Hojo said.** "**Well serves right you use to like her in the 9****th**** grade." By this time Heidi was getting a little bit pissed.** "**Hojo honey….ummmm….you didn't tell me about this." ** **Kikyo gave Hojo a cocky look while shacking her head in shame. "Hojo I can't believe you. You have been with Heidi for EVER, so it seems like, and you still didn't tell her about your past…..shame" Kikyo said. By this time InuYasha and his friends stopped their conversation and got all in into the conversation.** "**Yeah, shame on you Hojo." Heidi said she turned around to face forward, so she wasn't facing Hojo. Heidi was pissed at him again for not telling her EVERYTHING about his past lovers/crushes.** "**See what you do Kikyo" Hojo said with a sarcastic like facial expression on his face. "Besides whatever happened to you and Ban- I mean Latino boy????? HMMMMMM?????" Hojo asked.** "**Well…ummmm….you….see….I didn't like him anymore…so, I did the right thing……breakup with him." Kikyo said as she had a grin on her face. "And besides he taught me how to salsa. So in your face!"** "**Whatever." Hojo said as he turned around to face the front. Kikyo just kept turned side ways.** "**So that was you who went out with Bankostu some time ago." said Miroku.** "**Yeah….guilty?" Kikyo said with a grin. She was smiling because InuYasha was sitting right behind her.** "**Why must you feel so guilty?"** "**..I guess?" Kikyo said with a confusing look on her face.** "**Ignore this womanizer over here, he goes with some one else." Koga said while punching Miroku in the arm.** "**Hehe that is my favorite song by Britney spears." Kikyo said while laughing with a big smile.** **InuYasha loved it when Kikyo smiled n laughed. He thought she was the cutest thing he had ever saw.** "**Yeah anyways, I went out with him for about 2 weeks then that was it. Nothing special"** "**It looked special. You and him was flirting so much in public, it was like "ewwww get a room". Miroku said while scooting over a lil bit closer towards Kikyo.** "**Yeah....but its over now" Kikyo stated in a singing like tone from Rihanna's "take a bow".** **Yeah as soon as the bell ringed the class began. Of course Kikyo and Heidi answered all the questions to every problem. About 30 min later class was over. Kikyo got up to go to her next three classes then to lunch, but then a sudden nauseous feeling filled her throat up as she walked through the hallways to go to American government.** **When she got into the classroom she saw the one the only......Naraku. Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks looked straight ahead. Naraku was hot **(that I must confess),** he had beautiful red eyes with long curly black hair and a hot fit figure. Kikyo just rushed to her sit with out making any eye contact whatsoever.** "_**O....ok...ummmm calm down Kikyo, maybe he doesn't remember so well. Oh wait how he can forget the one who he knocked up! That is just stupid! But maybe its all just going to fly by....O wait what am I saying I ruined my life with a pregnancy.....damn stupid sperm cells!!!!"**_ Lunch time!!!♥ **Kikyo , Heidi , and Hojo was walking down to the cafeteria for Lunch. Heidi and Hojo was linking arm in arm while Kikyo was the main one out. ** " **You two jump back fast" Kikyo stated.** "**Well you can't stay mad at each other for long" Heidi claimed.** "**True"** **They walked into the crowded cafeteria, were they was having Taco salad. **(yummy)**. Kikyo, Heidi, and Hojo sat together at a table. ** **Lunch was full of laughs and goofyness, even though it was the three of them.** "**Shoot" Kikyo said as she felt on her pockets.** "**Whats wrong?" Hojo asked.** "**I seem to have left my wallet in my locker. I will be right back" Kikyo said as she got up and walked through the doors. Only to be passing InuYasha and his "crew". Kikyo walked all the way to her locker. Then all of a sudden she felt a sudden urge in her stomach to puke.** "**Thank God there is a bathroom around the corner."** **Kikyo rushed into the bathroom. Finally she used a toilet this time instead of InuYasha.** **As soon as she walked out the bathroom she hears a voice.** "**So you didn't forget about our little session did you?" said a deep mischievous evil voice behind her. Kikyo stopped deadly in her tracks and in a slow a fearing way turned around. She stared blankly at the sudden voice. It was Naraku , whom was leaning on the lockers.** "**Wh-Wh-What do you want?" Kikyo asked** "**Why my precious Kikyo, can't I say hi?" By this time Naraku came closer towards Kikyo. He was getting to close. He wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her closer to him. To guard herself Kikyo tried to push him away, but didn't work.** "**NO" She said boldy.** "**Awww wrong???....our little session didn't do you any good?" Naraku asked with a smirk on his face.** "**YOU MEAN SEX!!!.....IM NOT EVEN SURE IF IT WAS SEX.....MORE LIKE RAPE!!!....YOUR SUCH A FUCKIN FREAK.....BACK AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kikyo pushed him away by force.** "**Calm down. I know we was both drunk that night but, you have no regrets right?"** "**Naraku just leave me alone ok!" ** "**Sorry can't do that. I just want to let you know that I knew I wasn't wearing a condom, and there is a 99% chance that you are bearing my child. Unless.........you get an abortion." ** "**NO.....THAT'S MURDER!!!" ** "**Well what are you goin to do then?"** "**WHAT AM I GOIN TO DO.....I DON'T EVEN KNO IF IM FREAKING PREGNANT OR NOT!!!!.....FOR SURE ANYWAYS.....AND IF I AM PREGNANT THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING MY CHILD MEET THE MAN WHO DESTROYED MY DREAMS AT 16!!!!!!!!!!!......NARAKU YOU'RE SUCH A DIRTY DUDE!!!.....AND THERE IS NOOOO WAY I'M LETTING MY CHILD KNOW HOW MUCH OF A SICKNING BASTARD YOU ARE.....AND HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH A 16 YR OLD AND YOUR 18.......THAT'S RAPE!!!!!!** "**Ok calm down.....you know you loved it....so don't even lie"** "**WELL I-....I ummmm...I sort of...BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE HOW I FEEL!!" Kikyo said trying to change the subject.** "**Yeah you loved it...and your right I will respect your decisions of **YOUR** child. But must we be enemies towards eachother?"** "**Naraku all I gotta say is that you are dead to me.....don't even talk or look at me anymore."** "**Ok but you are going to come running back to me for my help. I will be waiting. Here is my number"** "**I don't need your number."** "**Why?"** "**You put it on your myspace dumbass!"** "**O yeah...well see you around"** "**Whatever so not counting on it" Kikyo said as they went there separate ways.** **♥** _OK well there is your chapter 2!....the next chapter would be a very short one I think. Anyway sorry I haven't updated, I went through A LOT of pain cuz I broke up with my bf......but I'm all better. And I need more reviews for my other stories. And I wont be updating in like 4 weeks or so....cuz skool n stuff. And I hope I made sense in this chapter, like I said I never make sense sum times cuz I rushed threw the whole thing. SO yeah anyways, REVIEW THNX_


	4. Chapter 4

_New Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I got this idea from the secret life of an American teenager: and instead of that it's called: Secret Life of Kikyo Higurashi._

_Summery: Kikyo is 16 and has had sex with a guy she hardly even talks too. Now she is having a baby at the age of 16! And the guy that got her pregnant is …the only Naraku……..who_

_is only 18 and is a senior at her school. How can Kikyo go through 8 months with another life in the making? IDK read to find out!_

_Chapter 4: Suspicion._

**Finally the weekend was here and Heidi and Hojo was over Kikyo's house after her volleyball game to help her find something that won't make everybody think she is pregnant at 16. No one was home but **

**Kikyo and her friends.**

**Kagome was somewhere away cheering at a game with her friends.**

**Heidi and Hojo was sitting on Kikyo's bed and Kikyo was digging through her closet trying to find something for the concert.**

"**Kikyo do you need help?" Heidi asked while READING A j-14 MAGAZINE.**

"**No I'm fine...just need to look super...fly" Kikyo said while still in her closet.**

**When Kikyo came out her closet she had a bloody red triangle strapped halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans, with a pair of red flats.**

"**So what do you guys think? Is it too skanky, hot ,or what?" Kikyo said with her hands on her hips.**

"**You look...." Hojo started but he didn't want to make Heidi pissed off at him again.**

"**You look soooo hot...if I was a guy I would totally date you." Heidi said joking around.**

"**Thanks. Now I must fix my face and crap." **

**Kikyo walked towards her bathroom and pulled out her, eye liner, eye shadow, conceiler, and foundation. Along with some hoop earrings, and a necklace**

**that had a K chain on it for "Kikyo". When she was done with her makeup she had the smoky eyed cat look. Kikyo looked like a model with her hair blown out.**

"**You guys ready to leave?" Kikyo said as she walked out her bathroom and grapped her camera bag and everything.**

**They nodded their heads and headed on out to the Paramore concert.**

**At the concert the lines for the tickets was long....but Heidi's dad pulled it all together. They arrived at the door. **

"**Hey Gary!" Screamed Heidi.**

**The guy she was calling turned around and escorted them to the VIP booth in the stadium. There were only 6 seats in the booth. Three were reserved for them and the others were reserved for some other people.**

"**hey ummm Gare Bear....ummmm I thought my dad rented this booth for us privately??" Heidi asked**

"**Oh yeah the rest of our booths were taken , and some guy by the name of Taishio called in and got these last three seats." Gary Explained.**

"**Oh Ok....." Heidi sat in her sit between Kikyo and hojo.**

"**So what Happened??" Hojo asked while about to embrace her hand in his (**AWWWWWWW**).**

"**Well looks like we're goin to have some company over here."...Heidi said looking straight.**

"**Who is it?" Kikyo asked.**

"**If I tell you can you not get all excited?" Heidi was looking at Kikyo with a slight grin on her face.**

**Kikyo looked at her like "Wha?" then Kikyo had a big smile come on her face.**

"**Heidi, InuYasha and his friends are joining us tonight...arent they?"**

"**Yep."**

"**O my gosh. Don't let me forget to forgive your dad." Kikyo said with a big then turned **

**around.**

**5mins later....**

"**Hey you two I will be right back. I'm going to get some water." Kikyo said.**

**The love birds nodded their heads. Kikyo got up and walked towards the door. Come to a surprise she ran into InuYasha and his friends coming in the same door.**

"**oops my bad." InuYasha said while gripping on her waist.**

"**Oh no I'm so so sorry. I'm so clumsy." She said while about to walk the other way.**

"**I'm not looking but. Is Kikyo gaining weight?" Koga asked.**

" **Yeah her fingers look bigger and her stomach got rounder. Not to mention her chi chi's are getting bigger." Miroku added.**

**InuYasha and Koga gave Miroku that look again.**

"**What it's the truth. She's not flat anymore."**

**They are still looking.**

"**Ok the next time she comes just analyze Her.....If you ask me I think she is pregnant." Miroku stated.**

"**That could be it. Cause...she threw up twice. She felt dizzy. And I heard she passed out in the Bathroom. Now she looks like she is gaining a few lbs." InuYasha said.**

"**She passed out!" Miroku and Koga both yelled.**

"**Yeah at the Orthodontists office...but don't tell her I told you that...I found out cause she told me that night."**

"**Pitty. That night at the pool party , you two didn't.......you know" Koga asked.**

"**NO...we just took a walk that was it...and besides I'm still dating Aiko."**

"**Didn't you say you two were going to break up??" Miroku asked.**

"**Well I am. Cause she is such a slut....and I like someone else."**

"**cough Kikyo Cough" Koga sneezed.**

"**Shutup...What about you and Kagome...huh? Ayame won't be too happy when she hears about this." InuYasha joked.**

"**Whatever. Me and Ayame been over."**

"**Sure you two are."**

"**InuYasha...you know Kagome will always be mine."**

"**Hmmm keep telling yourself that."**

**They made their way into the concert.**

**4 mins later.........**

**Hojo, Heidi, Kikyo, InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku was screaming and rocking out to Paramore when they played "Misery Business".**

**When the song was over they began to play "Decode". This was Kikyo's favorite song. She sanged it from start to finish.**

**2 hours later.....**

**The concert was over Kikyo and her posy was about to leave until InuYasha called her name.**

"**Hey Kikyo can you come here for a second???"**

**Kikyo spun around and went to InuYasha.**

"**Ummm we will be over there....somewhere." Miroku said to Koga.**

"**Hey do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"**

"**ummmm no what is it?"**

"**Are you by any chance.......pregnant??"**

**Kikyo started to get nervous and sweaty and started to mumble.**

"**n-n-no. Why would...you...like ask that??" Kikyo looked at him with a straight face.**

"**Oh just wondering, cause your passing out a lot and throwing up, and getting fat...just a lil bit." **

"**Oh well I guess I gotta lay off them Ho Ho's for awhile. But thanks for being honest." Kikyo said with a grin.**

"**Hahaha. Your welcomed." InuYasha stretched his arms out to give her a nice friendly hug.**

"**See you at school on Monday." Kikyo waved**

"**So Kikyo what was that about?" Hojo asked.**

"**InuYasha is getting suspicious of me being pregnant." Kikyo started to get teary eyed.**

"**And right now , If he finds out I am...he will think Im some sorta hoe. And he is never goin to think of us as friends!" Kikyo cried.**

"**awww hun. No he wont. You're a really beautiful girl. I don't think your a hoe. At least your not the schools slut like Kagura." Heidi said while comforting her best friend.**

"**Yeah I will still like you......as a friend." Hojo added.**

"**but I don't want to be like those girls on TV. Who be miserable living the single mother life...being drop outs out of there high school year. Because of one thing that could have been avoided....sex...and I didn't do a good job listening. Because I was drunk....I'm such a hoe."**

"**Kikyo stop calling yourself that. Babe you're not a hoe, you just made a BIG mistake. And there iz always something like foster homes....or adoption." Heidi said.**

"**Yeah your right. But right now I'm just stuck with another life in the making...I mind as well get use to it."**

"**When are you going to tell your parents?" Hojo asked.**

"**Easy they aren't going to find out." Kikyo said in a cocky tone.**

"**How is that easy? And how can you keep it from Kagome???" Hojo continued.**

"**Honestly Hojo. I just don't know....but your right they got to find out...just not now...and for volley ball I'm just going to tell the coach I'm having too much work to do in school and stuff." Kikyo stated.**

"**I hope you know what you are doing Kikyo..." Heidi said with worry in her eyes.**

"**Me too Heidi....me too."**

_ok here is your chappie 4....sorry I haven't updated in awhile....ive been busy and plz review got any ?'s....pm me or visit my myspace and message me there. plz nd thnk u._


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Life of Kikyo Higurashi

Chapter 5: 3 weeks && Come to a Sisters Surprise!

A/N: Youngggzzzz!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!! buh I've been lik totally juzz focused on school and boys and so much BS and I didn't know wat to call chapter 5, but in this chapter

Kikyo is about 3 weeks pregnant now and she's definitely starting to show, but not soooo much, but people think she'z just getting a little bit fat and moody on the other hand.

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

A day after Kikyo, Hojo, and Heidi came back from the Paramore concert, Kagome decides to take Kikyo out on a little grocery shopping. Kikyo woke up that morning feeling extremely sick and some-what irritated, and very hungry. So, the cranky Kikyo got up slowly and walked over to her full length mirror. She pulled up her purple tank top to examine her stomach.

"_O great now I'm starting to show EVEN more ,looks like it's time for Mr. Hoodie to come out"_ she quietly thought to herself. Kikyo's stomach looked sort of normal in a way but only she could tell she was pregnant, people probably think she's gaining a couple of pounds. Her boobs where getting bigger than her average size **(AHAHAHAHA!!!!....it's not that funny but it is AHAHA! :P)**.

In her mind she thought "_maybe guys might think I'm getting "thicker" in a way, not having bigger breasts is sort of a positive thing"_. Kikyo turned around and examined her butt which was growing as well. _"Who knew teenage pregnancy can be a positive thing in the physical appearance. Can't wait for the BIG BABY MAMA DRAMA" _Kikyo thought to herself_._

Kikyo walked to her closet to pick out her cloths. She picked out a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck shirt with a yellow camisole underneath. She took a care of all her hygiene, put her long wet hair into a high ponytail, with her front bangs pinned back to form that cute little hump at the top. While putting her yellow vans on, her cell phone started going off playing: "Lil Freak" by Usher ft Nicki Minaj, playing Nicki's rap part. She had gotten a text message. She was really surprised who it was from: InuYasha, it read: _**"Hey Watz Uhpp?" **_

_**KIKYO'S POV**_

I was so ecstatic and happy that he had texted me the day after the concert , it was 9:45 a.m. I texted back _**"Nuffin relly howz it goin??"**_ while I put on my left shoe. I gapped my phone (of course!!), my $20, and my lip gloss. While running down the stairs my grandpa asked me to come here to his room. I walked in his airy blue room while he was still laying in the bed with my grandma. I came closer over to the bed and knelt down

"Are you and Kagome going grocery shopping today?" He asked while sitting up.

"Yes Sir" I said politely.

"While you're there, May you get me some Ju Ju beads pretty please child?" He pleaded.

I chuckled and nodded my head. I was on my way out the door before my grandma stopped me in my tracks to come over her side of the bed.

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked. My grandma sat up straight on the bed, examined me very closely, reached out for my and smiled. I had an blank expression on my face but I was thinking, maybe she suspects something. So a knelt down to the bed's level, and smiled back.

"You're a growing girl." She said with a smile but then that smiled turned into an anime throbbing"#" **(you know that sign they get on their heads).**

"But what the hell have you been eating!?" She asked.

Me and my grandpa did the little anime drop to the floor and, I popped back up with my hand rubbing on the back of my hand, with an sweat drop.

"Hahahahaha! Grandma, I just love to eat.....that's all. Hahahaha"

"Yeah, sweetheart she's a growing girl just let her be" My gramps chuckled with the same expression.

"Oh well you and Kagome have fun!" My granny says.

Man I swear I felt her coming on to me about my fetus. O Gosh now is really not the time for my family to find out about my pregnancy. I walked down the steps to get something to eat. I ran into my sister Kagome eating a bowl of captain crunch cereal, and my brother Souten eating Ego waffles. As soon as I walked into the kitchen to make it to the counter, my phone went off again signaling another text message from InuYasha: _**"Oh Nuthinn relly so watcha got planned for todaii :)"**_. Man oh Man I'm so pressed right now, I stopped in my tracks and was cheesing really hard while replying to his message: _**"Going Grocery Shoppin with the twinnn how bout yhuh?". **_After the message was sent, I was still smiling with shining white I was pressed.

"Let me guess, InuYasha texted you?" Kagome said while putting a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

"Gee how did you find that out?" I said while getting a bowl, milk, and raisin crunch ceral. I was definitely being sarcastic to my nosy sister.

" Don't you use that sarcasm with me missy!" Kagome said, she was also being sarcastic.

"Why don't you just go smack at the dude? I mean, it's obvious he's gaining a crush on you."

And when Kagome said that, I sat down beside her with my raisin crunch cereal and sat my phone next to hers. Gomes had a really good point, but the thing is I'm pregnant and I don't think he wants a girl who's carrying Naraku's baby..............UGH and the bad part it's **NARAKU'S** baby growing inside of me., I felt soooo disgusted. YUCK!

"You have a good point Gomes. But I don't think I should be dating right now, school is more important right now." I said while partially telling the truth , because school is important to me right now.

"That is true, but I think it'll be cute seeing you have a boyfriend by your side." She said with a smile.

She was telling the truth. The last time I have dated a guy was way back in middle school in the 7th grade.

"True true. So how about you and your Boy Toy?" I asked with one eye brow up, and a little smile, while still eating and texting InuYasha.

"Hahahaha, well ummmm" Kagome started blushing really hard, with a big smile.

She knew exactly to whom I was talking about. The infamous: Koga Wolff.

"Me and him are coming along, you know?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"He said once he breaks up with Ayame, might....**MIGHT** ask me out." I looked at her with a big smile.

"Awwwwww. How cute."

"shush up, I really hope he does. I like really like him.....alot" Kagome said with a blush and a innocent smile

"You two should go out." I said while still texting InuYasha.

"Yeah I know right. We got to hurry up and finish doing the shopping before mom and dad come back home, and plus I got to finish my Literature project." Kogome said while In a rush. We hurried up and rushed out to my shinny black clean car. O how I loved this car very much.

***:*:*:*:*:*15mins later*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

We arrive at Wal-Mart for grocery shopping. Kagome got a cart and I had the grocery list. I felt so hungry, and all of a sudden I had this big appetite for a freakin' buffet or something.

"Okay so what do we need first?" Gomes ask while walking down to the frozen dessert section.

"Okay, chocolate ice cream, cookies and cream, and butter pecan." I say while starring down at the long list.

"Alight. Hey younngggg, we need some tampons right?" Kagome asks while looking at me.I don't know why I couldn't just lie and say yes, because I'm not going to be on my period for 8 more months.

"Ummmm no not really." I say blankly

"You sure, because I looked in your bathroom for some because I ran out, and they're no more." Kagome stated.

"Yeah positive." I smiled

"Okay, means more for me." Kagome said in an excited tone. Gomes grabbed 3 packs of Tampons.

"You think you got enough?" I say in a sarcastic-like tone.

"Yeppp" I gave her that "yeahhhhh right" facial expression while nodding my head.

So we continued our shopping. Once we were finished and ready to hop back in the car Gomes's cell phone ranged, her ring tone was "Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha.

"Oh it's mom" She said while buckling her sit belt, I turned the radio down so I can hear.

"Hey mom"

"Hi, did you and Kikyo finish the shopping?"

"Yes ma'am" Gome said

"Okay, good. For dinner tonight we are having carry out with cheesecake."

"Wait, I thought you were attempting to cook soul food?" Gome asked

"Yeah, I have nothing to make the Candy Yams with......So be prepared. Love you babes bye"

"Love you too." We say in usion.

As soon as Gomes closes up her phone it rings again, this time it was Koga. Kagome was smiling really hard.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hey Gome" Koga's husky deep voice whispered through the other side of the phone.

"Hey Koga, what's up" she asked while laying back, I was just cruisin' down the road to our house while listening and trying not to laugh while my twin was on the phone. Ahahaha, boy does she sound cised!

"Oh nothin', but can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She had a big smile on her planted on her face, she reached over with her hand to grab mine. She knew the big question was coming. I accepted holding her hand while I was driving with my left hand.

"I really like you A LOT, more than words can put together, and.....I was wondering if.....you know....if you could go out with me?" He asked calmly.

Kagome's mouth stuttered for a good 3 seconds waiting for the words "yes I will" to come out. So I gave her a push I shook her arm to hurry up and answer.

"YES! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" The cised Gome said. I could tell Koga was excited

"Great so, as much as I would love to talk to you some more, I got a go and eat dinner. Talk to you later baby" Koga said in a "I love you way". That made Kagome smile extremely hard and blush.

"You too, bye" She hung up. Me and her squealed like little fan girls at a concert.

"Kagome got herself a man!" I say while pulling up in the driveway.

"Oh shush, now all there's left is for you to get InuYasha, then the circle will be completed." Kagome said while getting out.

"Again, you can't rush into things." I say while following her to the back of my car to help with the groceries.

"True" Kagome adds. "I pray that me and Koga will last forever. March 30, 5:15 p.m., I'm going to remember this day forever and ever." Kagome said in a baby-like tone

Me and Gome open the door into our house, dinner was already ready to eat, and boy was I hungry.

"Hey girls back so soon?" Our Dad says while coming up to us and taking the groceries.

"Hi Dad" Me and Gome say in Usion. We take off our shoes and head on over to the family dinner table and started to DIG IN! Yum Yum

Throughout dinner I ate like a freaking pig, like I've never eaten before. My family was staring at me like "What the hell is wrong with her"

My grandmother leaned over toward my grandpa and whispered:

"See I told you, she was eating allot"

"Calm Down she probably just loves the food."

I took the last fork bite and leaned back in my chair all tired and puffed up, and I still wanted dessert.

"That was very good mama. So where's the cheesecake?" I said excitedly rubbing my palms together. I was also surprised I wasn't full yet either. Then I remembered to myself....oh....I'm pregnant.

After dinner was over I was completely tired all of that food I ate...who wouldn't be tired. All of my homework and everything was done, now time for some sleep. After I changed into a pair of green shorts and a black camisole, a knock came on my door; in turns out it was the twin. I let her in my room, and we both sat on my comfy bed.

"Hey, Kik's can I ask you a question......or more like have a good little serious twin-on-twin talk??" Gomes ask. I wasn't sure on to where this was goin to. but..... I just went along with it.

"Yeah, sure." I imply

"Okay, I'm starting to become a little bit "worried" about you."

"What, why you say that?" I ask getting a little bit irritated.

"Because your gaining pounds, your becoming more moody, you pee allot, you most definitely eat allot, and your more nauseous than an average person."

"Okay and" I sort of yelled at her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're pregnant...but that's not like you" Kagome said with a concerned tone.

I guess it's time to tell her the truth hopefully she won't see me as a hoe.I took a deep breathe , and tears started to form in my eyes, I held them back.......or at least I tried to.

"Kikyo why are your eyes soooo glossy?" Kagome said moving closer towards me

"Kagome, I have to tell you something very important, but promise me that you will not see me , in any other different way." I said calmly yet quietly. Gome just nodded her head, and I can see hurt, concern, and fear in her eyes.

"That not I came back from Naraku's party and you had asked me did I do anything bad.....well I did." I was still fighting back tears.

"OMG, Kikyo-"I cut her off

"I was drunk, I didn't know what happened until afterwards....Kagome I had sex with...with Naraku, and it came with some bad consequences." Finally my tears streamed freely down my face, I can see Kagome beginning to cry as well.

"-sniff- -sniff-......I'm 3 weeks...pregnant." I said now me and Gome was crying. She held my hand tightly in a sisterly way,

"So that's why you've been: moody, eating allot, peeing allot, and didn't even buy anymore tampons?" My teary-eyed twin ask.

"Yes, and I know you and everyone else expects more and more of me, but I was being ignorant, stupid, and pathetic for not stopping it when it went to far."

"Kikyo, it was his fault to for not being protective. You need to go to a doctor to see if your healthy or not."

"I know but, Kagome I'm so sorry" I started crying even harder than before, so did Kagome. She was also crying while hugging me.

"Don't be Kikyo, The only person who should be sorry is that damn Naraku, he was being the stupid one, taking advantage of a innocent girl. Does he know?"

"Yes, me and him already talked about it, and personally, I can't stand him anymore, but knowing I'm carrying his child, it's like soooo beautiful because of the soon to be child, but the fact that **IM **having** HIS **child is creepy. Naraku is not the type of guy you would want to sleep around with. InuYasha is goin to think I'm some sort of whore now."

"No his not, if he knows the sort of situation you're in. Kikyo after the baby is born everything will be okay. When are planning on tellin' the family?" Gomes asked still holding my hand,

"I really don't know, and I'm afraid that they might shun me, because I know better. They might not even have the same trust for me anymore." More tears came.

"No matter what Kikyo, I'm going to pray and be by your side whenever you need me, Sisters don't leave each other behind. I would rather die with you than for you." Kagome said with a red teary face. I had to smile at this, because I knew she was telling the truth. Gomes is one of the people I know I can, and will trust for the next eight months. We just stood up and hugged each other for a while. Then all the tears tuned into happy tears, our faces were still red but, everything was cool.....somewhat.

"Who else knows about your fetus?" Gome said joking around.

"Heidi, Hojo, and now you"

"Even though you're not bigger yet, can I ......feel your stomach?"

"Ummmm sure ,go ahead" I saw with one eye brow up.

"Wow your still a little bit squishy, so have you thought about any names?" kagome asks.....and surprisingly I have.

"Yes, if it's a girl her name will be Heaven or Athena. If it's a boy his name will be Hiro or Jonathan."

"Beautiful, I guess we better go to bed it's almost 10:00 pm."

"Thank you....and Kogome" I ask while she was about to open my door knob.

"yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." I smiled.

"No prob, I know you would be there too if I was in the same situation, love you babes....good night."

After she left I put my phone on the charger turned off the lights, and did a quick prayer....praying that everything won't be as bad as I'm making it out to be, and that when my child becomes my age it won't make the same mistake I'm making. Hopefully Naraku and I will have a talk about if we're keeping the child or not. I pray to the Heavens that we are.

"_I wonder what tomorrow might have for me....Oh I hate Sundays."_

* * *

**Hey tricks and dicks I haven't updated in awhile but if you guys wanna keep in touch with me add me on facebook or myspace heres my ; so heres your chapter hope you liked it, maximum number of words was: 3,093, yeah juss tell me wat you yungins thought and I'll try to update my other stories sooner or l8ter. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES DON'T FREAKIN REVIEW DUMMIE ! MEAN REVIEWS WILL BE REPORTED ;) PS: TAYLOR LAUNTER, DRAKE GRAHAMA ND LI WAYNE ARE SOOOOO FINE!!........REVIEW PLZZZZZ :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret Life of Kikyo Higurashi

Chapter 5: 6 weeks; Australian Godmother of an Asian Baby :)

A/N: Schools finally out which means more stories to be done and completed...if I'm not too lazy Hahahahaha :). I'm just going to finish this story up so people can read&&Review when it's completed. Even though InuYasha is finally over THANK JESUS. I will still write more stories in Inu/Kiki because they're so cute together Ahaha! But yesh soooo...Kikyo is now 6 week weeks pregnant in this chapter. Yet, her family doesn't even suspect a thing , and just think that she's getting fat. Her parents may be fooled but not InuYasha and the rest of them. Since I'm way behind on her pregnancy the month in this story is: April Read on...

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Kikyo's POV: April 12.2010**

3 weeks have passed since Koga and Gome had gotten together now. I'm now 6 weeks preggo. I'm goin through: headaches, nausea , and throwing up, I missed my period, very harsh mood swings, my boobs are getting bigger and acheing, I'm eating a lot!, and yet my family haven't even had a clue or suspected a thing that I'm 6 weeks. They just think that it's "growth". The only person in my family that knows is Gome. I absolutely positive that I can trust Gome to not tell them, until I'm ready...and right now...I'm definitely not ready for EVERYONE to know...not even InuYasha. Now time for another boring day at school. I walked into my first period class: Algebra 2., and sat down next to Heidi and Hojo, with their constant flirting.

"Hey Kikyo what's wrong?" Heidi asks while turning to face me.

"What else would be wrong with me?" I say in an annoyed evil tone, with a glare.

Heidi jumps back in fright anime style. I rested my head on my left hand, and my bangs flowed over my eyes.

"I was just asking a question ma'." She scooted her desk over closer to me.

"Did your family find out?" She whispered.

"No. But I told Gomes." I faced her. I could fill tears forming in my eyes.

"What did she say? Like...what was her reaction?" Heidi put one hand on my shoulder.

As soon as I opened my mouth to begin to tell her, I was interrupted by Naraku, surprisingly. He knelt down to my level.

"Hey Kikyo, Can I talk to you for a second?" He kindly asked. Whoa, did he take a nice-ness pill today or something, because he's not being a total complete pathetic jackass as usuall. Me and Heidi turn around to face him.

"Ummm, sure?" I say with a confused puzzled look on my face. I get up to walk to the back of the classroom, with him. I could see that Heidi and Hojo had really puzzled looks on their faces. We walk to the back of the room, Naraku leans on the heater and I just stood right in front of him folding my arms.

"So I see you're getting fatter each and every day." He whispered with a lil smirk.

"Naraku , make it quick, and what do you want anyway?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Chill, I just want to talk."

"About?"

"Have you gone to the doctors yet?" He asks calmly

"No. I wasn't planning on it?" I say sternly.

"Why? Don't you care about the health and everything? He asks while standing up straight.

"Yes, but visits to doctors require health insurance, and my parents don't even know I'm preggo. If I go to my normal doctor the bill will be mailed to my house." I explained resting all my weight on my right leg with my arms crossed.

"What If you come to my doctor right after school?" Naraku asks.

"For an ultra sound or..." I was cut off.

"Sort of like that."

"Sure. You better not change up plans."

"I won't. I promise." He smiles.

"_Ahahahaha, he has some gorgeous teeth. Just like Koga, and Bankotsu." _I giggled. Then I just thought what I just said. O MY GOSH I HOPE I DON'T THINK NARAKU IS GOOD OR SOMETHING.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" I say with an annoying look on my face.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

I stood there for 6 seconds just looking at him with an annoying look on my face. He was too happy about something.

"Why are so...happy?" I asked

"Can a guy be happy for a day without being a total jerk?"

"Ummmm. You're Naraku. It is in your nature to be a total complete jerky jackass." I explained.

"How can I be a total complete idiot to the woman that's carrying my child?" He smirked. I thought about that and he did have a great point there, but still.

"How do you even know it's yours?" I dumbly said without thinking.

"I'm the only guy you've ever slept with...aren't I?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and you will be the last." I sternly say.

Then our conversation was ended by the bell, indicating that class was starting. Through the whole day even lunch I was in deep thought about: ME, Naraku, my future baby, and InuYasha. Speaking of which ,I haven't talked to him all day. Finally the end of the day was here, now time to go to the doctors with Naraku...how exciting.

"Hey babe." Heidi comes up behind me while holding hojo's hand.

"Hey." I say calmly with no emotion. While putting on my book bag.

"You haven't been talkin that much all day. Now what's wrong?" Hojo asks.

"Nothing." I said while closing my locker. They looked at me and knew I was lying.

"Oh, trust me there is something? Now tell."Hojo demanded.

"What else is there to tell, I'm six weeks pregnant. I barely like the guy that knocked me up...and everything in my life is now ass backwards. All because of one thing I could've avoided...sex at 16...**UNPROTECTED **" I whisper while closing my locker.

"You'll make a very great mother... If that helps." Heidi embraced me by giving me a lovely hug.

"We'll help you get through this." Hojo adds. I'm so happy that they try to help me out. best friends forever.

"So, where you going?" Hojo asked.

"To the doctor's office with Naraku." I say normally.

"WAIT!...WAIT!...WAIT...say WHA!" Heidi jumps.

"Naraku is taking me, to get me checked up." I say slowly so that she can understand.

"Is that what you guys were talking about today?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah. He wants some kind of "proof" that I'm really preggo. And what it looks like."

"We're coming with you." Hojo says sternly.

"Yeah, last time you was alone with that creep...a lil bit too much went on, if you know what I'm sayin'" Heidi explains.

"I know, but I'm going to be okay." I assure them with a smile.

"Kikyo , I definitely don't trust that creep." Hojo says.

"We are coming, rather you like it or...not." Heidi says.

I gave in and inhaled."Okay, he's waiting outside." I lead them out doors and Naraku is sitting outside on his car talking to his "posy". Surprisingly I see InuYasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all outside talking and flirting...well Koga and Gomes that is. I walk over to them first to have a lil chatty. "Hey GOME!" I yell. She turns around and tries to find the voice that was calling her. Ahahaha she looked so stupid. Kagome and the other wave back.

"Hey guys." Me greet.

"Hey, Gomes. Tell Mom and Dad I'm going to be home late."

"Okay...an reasons.?" Gomes questions.

"Me, Hojo, Heidi, and Naraku are going out to Help each other in Algebra." I lied.

"But Naraku has an A+ in that class." Miroku adds.

"And you know how?" Sango asks.

"I cheat off his homework. I should know this." Miroku says with a goofy looking face.

"Silly Miroku. We're helping out...HOJO" I lied...I'm a horrible liar.

"We are/You are?" Heidi and Hojo asked with confused did Everyone else.

"Yes...WE ARE." I turned around and gave them that..."What the hell!" look.

"Oh yeahhhhh. Hojo needs to get an A on the test Wednesday. So we are helping him." Heidi lies. While patting him on the back.

"I Love your accent?" Sango jumps in.

"Thank you and I don't have an accent. That's just the way I talk." Heidi says. She seriously doesn't believe she has an accent.

"Yes you do." koga yelled.

"LOOK! KOGA you manky muppet! I've freaking had it with you." Heidi joked.

"Love you to best friend." Koga joked with a smile.

They always use to play around like that. Heidi would say one horrible insult, and then Koga would call her a bitch...and so on and soooo forth.

"What the hell is a mingering muppet?" InuYasha asked.

"It's a British insult." Everyone looked at her with blank expressions on there faces.

"I basically just called Koga an unattractive dimwit." She smiled. Everyone started to burst out laughing. Heidi looked very confused to what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Hahahahaha! You're too funny." InuYasha laughed.

"Hey was another word for pussy, and cunt?" Miroku asks while calming down,

"Berk or twat." Heidi says.

Miroku smiles and looks at Sango, Oh no he's about to say something highly perverted.

"Sango, I REALLY LIKE YOUR BERK, YUMMY!" Sango gave him a really hard punch in the face. Miroku fell backwards and hit the floor sort of smiling.

"British people are soooo funny." Kagome says.

"Thanks. But I'm Australian." Heidi smiles.

"But yeah I'll be home at like 5pm." I say to my twin.

"Okay, have fun." She laughs.

We walk away and hop in Naraku's sexy black car. It was really beautiful, I had no clue Naraku had money like InuYasha.

"Why are these two coming?" Naraku asks in an annoying tone.

"Because they want to see the baby too." I kindly explained while buckling my seat belt.

Naraku took in a deep breathe and said "ok". With that we drove off to the doctors office.10 minutes of total complete silence. Only thing you can hear is the engine running and cars honking. I reach over and turn on the radio. Rude boy was playing.

"Gosh I hate this song." Naraku complained while still looking toward the road.

"What? Why?" I say.

"Her voice is so annoying , and she's such a stripper."

"Dude...It's Rihanna. " Say while looking at him.

"Dude, I don't care." he said mocking me.

I gave him a glare and turned back around facing front.I want to slap the crap out of can he talk like that to me when I'm going to have HIS child.

"Fine." I gave In and Turned the station. By the time I did that We were pulling up into the parking lot of the office building.

_**15 mins laterrrr...**_

It felt like forever for me and Naraku to be called in. Heidi and Hojo stayed in the waiting room, while me and Naraku went back into the doctors office.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tanaka." He smiled. He greeted me and Naraku. I sat down on the long stretched out chair by the ultra sound computer, while Naraku sat in a small chair next to me.

"So youre just trying to see the baby and how's it doing,"

We nodded. I lift up my shirt to only unveil my belly. squeezed some really cold gel and took the little remote thing and dragged it over my belly to see the fetus. Me and Naraku looked over at the screen. I was very amazed for some odd reason.

"That's your baby, in its little sack called the placenta."

"_awww it looks like a little sea horse!"_ I thought.

"So you're at 6 weeks pregnant.' The doctor smiled

When he turned the ultra sound off and let me sit up and pull my shirt down...It was time for the questioning.

"How old are you two?" He asked

"16/18." Me and Naraku say at the same time.

"Young couples? Married?"

"No, not really." I explain.

"Oh, I see unplanned teenage pregnancy. Do the parents know?"

"My mom does." Naraku says

"She does!" I shot at him.

"Yeah, she's ok-ish about it. My dad has yet to find out." He says

"What about you Ms. Higurashi?" the doctor asks.

"Ummmmm, my family doesn't know yet. Only my twin sister and two of my friends know."

"When are you planning on telling them?" The doc smiled.

"Some time soon."

"I see. When was your last period?"

"5 weeks ago." I say straightly.

"So according my calculations. You should be due...around Christmas time. The best gift of all." He joked. But he was telling the truth.

"So now that you know everything. You must be aware of what to eat and what not to eat." As he went down the list of everything I was just sitting there amazed. But I'm sooo angry I can't eat some of my favorite foods anymore. It's like im on a pregnancy diet. At least the outcome would be worth it. Then more of a little questioning.

"How and whendid you figure out you was preggo?" The doc asked.

"Well, It was Naraku's 18th birthday party and we...you know. Then I knew it was unprotected, because I wasn't on the pill or anything. Then the next morning I felt sick and light headed and threw up 3 times that day. Then the week later I missed my period, took 2 pregnancy tests then that's how it all started." I slowly explained. Naraku had that "I totally agree" look on his face.

"I see. Mr. Naraku...are you by any chance sexually active?"

"_He better not lie either..." _ I shot my head at Naraku.

"Yes." He answered with a straight face.

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Only 3." He grinned.

"ONLY 3! What the fuck man!" I yell.

"But they all were protected. we were wasted that night remember?" He explains. He had a good point.

"Out of those three 1 got pregnant?" The doc asks.

"Yes Sir."

"You Sure About That?" I snapped.

"Yes Baby I'm sure." Naraku says. I know He only said Baby to tick me off. I'm not any ones baby. I forced a fake me out smile.

"You guys should really consider dating." The doc joked. But we couldn't tell.

"I tell her that all the time." Naraku jokes.

"Boy shut the hell up!" I snapped.

"I'm ready to go home, the dance is Friday and I'm freaking tired. Lets roll." I jumped of the chair. and walk out the door.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Tanaka." Naraku says shaking his hand.

"No problem. Come back Next month May 14th 2010 at 12pm" He smiles.

"No problem."

I walk out into the office waiting room to see Heidi and Hojo both flirting away...as usuall.

"How was it?" Hojo asks.

"Good. I'm officially 6 weeks." I smile while rubbing my stomach.

"Yay! I'm going to be a god mother...AT LAST!" My austrailian friend jumps.

"Ahahahahahaha. Youre goin to be an Australian godmother of an Asian and partially white baby." Hojo jokes. Oh yeah I forgot Naraku was 20% white, at least I sorta got my "dream come true". An Mixed baby. Now all of sudden I'm actually excited. Now How am I goin to tell the family.

_**Okay I'm wayyyyy behind on this pregnancy thing but I'll manage R&& you got one hit me up on: Facebook,Formspring,and myspace ( its soooo D E A D)**_

_** :) Thank youuuussss LOVERZ! **_


	7. authors note please read

Wow. Its been forever since I've written and updated ANY of my stories.

But, I have bad news... I will not be writing/updating Anymore stories on . However, If I do decide to do so, it will be AWHILE, but I doubt it. I'm still into InuYasha and anime, it's just that I barely have time for it now, and I've sort of grown up a bit. I am a senior now and I am very busy with Volleyball and College stuff, You Know? ...

If you want to stay in contact with me:

Twitter: BigPoppski

Tumblr: colormeminaj

Instagram: jasmineparis13

email: mikogurl406

I've been on this website since I was 12 MOTHERFUCKING YEARS OLD. now I am 16 bout to turn 17 on December 1,2012. SO yes I've done ALOT of growing over the past five years, and I will be graduating next May 2013.

But It's been real fanfictioners.

DUECESSS :)

**STAY EAZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYY 3 **


End file.
